


Peace Offering

by carsneedle



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsneedle/pseuds/carsneedle
Summary: Post Season 1."Frank Castle had done a lot of terrifying things in his life, but standing outside Karen’s apartment topped most of them."Frank brings Karen a gift.





	Peace Offering

Frank Castle had done a lot of terrifying things in his life, but standing outside Karen’s apartment topped most of them. He stood on the sidewalk across the street, staring at the flowers that were still in her window. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back, jamming one of his hands into his pocket. 

His hood was up, and he made sure to check that no one around seemed to be watching him. He would have come by sooner, but he wanted to give everything a chance to die down. And then the more time passed, the harder it seemed to think of what to say. 

His heart was pounding, and he didn’t think it was because he had just ran up the steps. He’d been afraid if he’d if he went slowly or stopped, he’d turn back around. 

He knocked on the door. It seemed like years passed before he heard the lock click open. 

He watched a range of emotions play across Karen’s face. She looked fierce when she first opened the door and he was sure she had something to say that he deserved to hear. Then the expression in her pale blue eyes softened. 

“ I didn’t get you anything,” she said, gesturing to the object he was holding in his hands. 

Frank smiled. “The lady at the nursery said that this plant should be kept out of direct sunlight”. Karen just looked at him. “In fact,” he continued “I definitely wouldn’t put this in your window where those flowers are”. Karen sighed, and leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Frank’s. They stood like that for a moment.

“Come on in,” Karen said, opening the door.


End file.
